Done Waiting for the Rain
by Edward Sam Mustang
Summary: Edward's heart is broken by none other then Roy Mustang the week after he PROPOSED to her and was caught with another girl, Edward leave's and returns 5 years later with a surprise. PLZ R


Done Waiting for the Rain

I own nothing except for Amy she is my own creation

There is a PAST history of RoyxEd, and Edward is a woman in this story.

* * *

Last night's memories flashed through Edwards mind as she walked up the steps to Headquarters, she couldn't believe that she thought she could change a single man.

_Flashback_

_Edward had just walked around the corner of her street to see this;_

_There he was getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger door where an alarmingly underdressed brunet got out of the car in a black dress that barely covered her body. Roy reached out for her hand and asked "Did you have a good time, Alexa?" as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips causing her to giggle._

"_I had a great time, and I'm hoping it gets better" answered Alexa as she pressed her body up against Roy's in a suggestive way as she was led into the house where they could continue their activities in private._

_A few minutes passed before Edward was able to process what she just saw and wasted no time in going into the house and noticed clothes were shed in the hallways, seeing this she rushed upstairs and slammed the master bedroom door open while ignoring the shout of "Edward!" and walked straight to the closet not sparing a glance at the bed and grabbed her duffle bag and started throwing her things into it, taking one last look she realized she had everything and walked down the stairs of the house with Roy following right behind her "Edward! Please let me explain!" shouted Roy as he reached the base of the stairs and grabbed Edwards arm causing her to round on him _

"_Don't you touch me!" screamed Edward as she yanked her arm from his grip and continued to the door with Roy once again at her heels._

"_Edward, it's not what it looks like!" hollered Roy, Edward lashed around and started to charged up to Roy "It's not what it looks like? How dare you lie to my fucking face Mustang especially when I see you humping her like she was a bitch in heat! I'm done with you and whatever 'this'' Edward gestured between them " is I don't want a part of it" Roy stood rooted to his spot shocked as Edward exited the house and got into the closest taxi and drove away leaving all the good and bad memories behind._

_Edwards's taxi stopped outside an old looking house she quickly gathered her things and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Riza Hawkeye in her blue silk pajamas and Black Hayates head poking out between her leg and the door._

"_Ed, what's wrong?" asked Riza as she opened the door wider and stepped out of the way beckoning Edward in and Edward followed her into the living room and explains everything that had just happened. "Edward, you can have the spare room as long as you need it, my doors always open for you" reassured Riza as she stood up and gave Edward a hug before announcing that she was going to bed._

_End Flashback_

Edward finally arrived at Roy Mustangs office and she walked in and went straight into his personal office without knocking and slammed the door behind her. Everybody crowded around the door to listen in.

About 20 minutes passed before Edward emerged quickly without her silver watch and Roy following behind at a quick pace "Edward wait!" ordered Roy, this caused Edward to turn around and pin Roy with her tear filled gaze.

"No Roy, I'm done waiting, I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken - and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as I lived." with that said Edward turned around and didn't look back not even once.

It had been 5 years since anyone had heard from Edward, Alphonse was sworn to secrecy and would not utter a word about her whereabouts not even to Riza, all that anyone knew was that she was beyond happy.

Riza walked to her mailbox deep in thought a lot had changed since Edward left, Jean and Riza were now living together in a steady long term relationship, Maes and Gracia Hughes were expecting another baby, and Jean had finally quit smoking. Riza opened the mailbox and pulled out the pile of bills and went through them.

"Bill, bill, bill, what's this?" came Riza's muttering as she pulled out a letter addressed to herself and ripped it open.

'_Riza,_

_I'm sorry about not keeping in touch, I just needed to distance myself from everything and try to work things out, I actually just sent you this letter to give you my new address, I have just moved back to Central. Stop by when you can_

_2081 Douglas Road_

_Edward Elric Tringham'_

Riza ran into the house and shouted "Jean get dressed Edward's back in Central!" which was followed by a thump and various swears, 5 minutes later they were both backing out of the driveway in their car.

**Douglas Road**

'2079, 2080, 2081, here we are' thought Riza as she pulled into the driveway and parked her car, then walked up to the door and knocked.

A tall man with short blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes answered the door.

"Can I help you?" questioned the blonde in a calm and friendly tone.

"Yes we're actually looking for Edward Elric" answered Jean as he stepped forward so the blonde man could see him. When suddenly Edwards head poked out under the man's arm between the door frame and him.

"Russell are you just going to keep our guests..." Edward began but trailed off after seeing who was there.

"Edward go sit back down and I'll let them in" stated Russell before Edward disappeared while swearing under her breath. After she had left Russell shifted out of the way and allowed them in "I'm sorry I didn't know that Edward was expecting you, please come in, the names Russell"

"My names Riza Hawkeye and this is Jean Havoc" introduced Riza as she slipped off her coat and handed it to Russell who had his hand out for it before going to sit on the couch with Edward.

Once Riza was in front of Edward she finally got a good look at her, Her hair was up in a pony tail and looked to be long enough to go down past her waist now, and she was sporting a pair of black yoga pants, and a light blue T-shirt, but what stood out the most was the fact that Edward had a rather large baby bump.

"Hi Riza, Jean" greeted Edward with a calm peaceful smile as she took in their speechless faces

"E...Edward, when, how?" asked Jean as he continued to stare in shock

"Sit down and I'll explain" ordered Edward with another smile but before she could start explaining Russell popped out of nowhere and started talking

"Edward, I have to go back to the lab for a bit, will you be okay alone for a bit with Amy?" asked Russell as he came up to the back of the couch and leaned over Edward

"Yes, I'll be fine I'll call if I need anything" came Edwards answer followed by Russell leaning over and kissing her before leaving. Edward than turned her attention back to the couple sitting in front of her.

"It is so good to see you guys again, I can't believe that it's been 5 years since I've been here" stated Edward as she looked at them with happiness gleaming in her eyes.

"Edward, what happened after you left? Everybody's been worried about you after you just suddenly resigned from the military and Alphonse not telling us anything" questioned Riza as she leaned forward in her seat to look Edward directly in the eyes.

"Riza you know how I came into the office the next day after I showed up on your door step in the middle of the night, right? Well 2 weeks before that Roy had actually proposed to me and I foolishly believing that he had changed said yes, and I couldn't stand working for him after I came back from Alphonse's and saw him sleeping with another woman, so I resigned and told him that I wanted nothing to do with him from that point on and I left, I stayed with my teacher and her husband and that's where I ran into Russell again and we started to spend more time together and get to know each other and from there our feelings just got stronger and we grew closer together and in the end he asked me to marry him and I said yes, and here we are now." Explained Edward as she had a faraway look in her eyes as if she wasn't there talking to them.

"Edward, we had no idea but we're so happy that you found happiness after leaving, we just wished that you had kept in contact with us." Responded Jean as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"I just needed to distance myself from everything that had to do with Roy, I had to get my life together" was Edwards response as she glanced at the clock. "Would you guys like to stay for lunch? Seeing as it's already 12:30" asked Edward as she got up from her seat.

"Sure, it gives us more time to catch up with you" came Riza's response as she also stood up and followed Edward as she headed up the stairs.

"Um Edward, where's your washroom?" asked Jean in a childish voice from where he was standing, Edward turned around "It's through that door and to the left"

"So Edward what made you want to come back to Central?" asked Riza as they continued up the stairs.

"Well Russell works in lab 4 and HQ so it was easier for him and the country wasn't really a lifestyle either of us like, Riza there's actually someone I want you to meet" answered Edward as she stopped outside the door "Don't say who she looks like, I'll explain that later" Edward opened the door and walked into a bedroom that looked like it was for a little girl but it was empty.

"Amy Tringham I know your hiding under your bed, come out there's someone I want you to meet" assured Edward in an amused voice as a little girl no older than 4 crawled out from under her bed and stood up.

Riza stood there in shock standing before her was the aforementioned Amy, she had shoulder length black hair and Edwards large golden eyes, she had chubby cheeks , and looked to be about 3ft tall, Amy ran up to Edward and was lifted up to sit on her right hip.

"Amy I want you to say hello to your Aunt Riza, Riza this is Amy" introduced Edward as she smiled at Amy's look of awe as she looked at Riza who walked over to her and smiled. "Hello Amy, it's nice to meet you"

"You're really my Aunt?" asked Amy as she shifted her gaze from Edward to Riza "If you want me to be, I'll be happy to be your Aunt, you also have an Uncle" answered Riza as she noticed Amy's smile growing, before Edward headed back downstairs to start on lunch.

* * *

There you guys go sorry about the not updating for a loooong time I've been very busy and than saw this and had to fix it and it is now currenty 3:40AM and i believe that it is bed time...let me know what you guys think if the newly edited chapter :P


End file.
